U.S. Patent Classification
244/121-441/125˜7-244/118
Flight safety can be divided into two major parts, given recent advances in the field of flight safety:                Airplane safety, including the safety of aircraft parts, engines, etc.        Passenger safety, including seat belts, air masks and life vests.        
In the passenger aircrafts, seat belts, air masks and life vests are used for safety of the passengers. These tools do not protect passengers from fire and heavy shocks of aviation accidents. Given recent aviation incidents and high casualties, it is necessary to review the safety devices for passengers on the plane.